


Unity

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Series: Lessons In Strength, Friendship and Love [28]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: Fuyuhiko has a nightmare for the first time in awhile, so he goes to the beach to calm himself down - just as he always does when he's troubled or anxious.This time, Kazuichi joins him.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Series: Lessons In Strength, Friendship and Love [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/918003
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Unity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260064) by [Girbeagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girbeagel/pseuds/Girbeagel)



> I was expecting this oneshot to be fluffy, but damn, I never thought it'd turn out as gooey and cute and heartwarming as it is. I think it works okay, though? This is probably the fluffiest shit I've written in awhile, so if that's your thing, you're probably gonna like this.
> 
> Enjoy!

The hallway was dark and silent. The only source of light was a single dim, flickering bulb that hung from the ceiling, slowly swinging back and forth. The floorboards creaked in protest with every cautious step Fuyuhiko took.

He was pretty sure he was in the old building, but he never recalled it being so… creepy. It felt like the setting of a low-budget horror movie. Something about this place felt… ominous. He wasn’t scared, exactly - he’d been through much worse than this - but rather unsettled. Maybe it was because he’d only ever gone inside the old building either during the day or with his classmates accompanying him.

He was pretty sure the corridors were never this long, either. Or maybe he was just walking too slow. It was all quite strange.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally arrived at the end of the corridor, where there was a nondescript wooden door. Fuyuhiko hesitated. He couldn’t discern why, but he had a very bad feeling about this door, or rather, what he would find behind it. He knew that he was in a dangerous situation, and his gut told him that his best course of action was to turn and walk back the way he came.

Why  _ was  _ he here, anyway? He shouldn’t be walking around this place for no reason. The old building typically wasn’t a dangerous place, but right now, it sure felt like one. Something was amiss, and getting out of here sounded like a really good idea.

But when Fuyuhiko turned around, he faced a blank wall that wasn’t there before. He looked around for another way to escape, but it was no use. He was trapped. And now he had no choice but to open that door.

Maybe the door was his only means of escape. The gut feeling persisted, but Fuyuhiko couldn’t do anything about it. He had to take this risk.

Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob and pushed the door open - and as soon as he did, he stumbled backwards, gasping and clapping his hand over his mouth in shock.

It all seemed to hit him simultaneously. The nauseating stench of blood. The bloodied knife on the floor. The sight of a familiar mop of pink hair, now stained with red. The sound of Monokuma’s irritating voice repeatedly making the body discovery announcement, which grew progressively louder and more distorted…

Fuyuhiko covered his ears to drown out the noise as tears spilled down his face. He felt so small. He never felt so terrified in his life. He was definitely going to be the next victim of this killing game.

“A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!”

Then it all stopped, and Fuyuhiko woke with a start.

He looked around at his surroundings as he took deep, heavy breaths, trying to calm himself down. He was still in his cottage. Kazuichi was still sleeping peacefully beside him. There were no monitors in sight. Nothing was out of place. Everything was fine.

_ In. Out. In. Out. Breathe, Fuyuhiko. It was just a dream. _

It’d been awhile since the last time he had a nightmare. When he first got out of the Neo World Program, he was frequently haunted by nightmares of the killing game, from reenactments of Peko’s death to dreams where he’d encounter the body of one of the other survivors. More often than not, the body he’d come across was Kazuichi’s, especially after they became a couple.

He didn’t have to worry about losing any of his former classmates. Everyone who’d “died” in the Neo World Program - with the exception of Chiaki - eventually awakened from their comas, and currently, there were no active threats conspiring against them. Life was different now, and they all harboured battle scars from their despairing pasts, but there was hope. Everything was going to be okay.

Fuyuhiko supposed that he’d never truly gotten over everything that happened if he just had one of the nightmares that used to plague him.

Even after completing his favoured breathing exercise, he remained unsettled. He wasn’t fit to go back to sleep. He knew it was childish to be scared of going back to sleep because of nightmares, but he couldn’t help it. The image of a dead Kazuichi was burned into his brain. He needed something more to help him calm down - and he knew exactly what to do.

Slowly and quietly, trying his best not to wake Kazuichi up, Fuyuhiko climbed out of bed, put on his shoes and a thick sweater over his pyjamas, grabbed his lighter, papers and tobacco, along with a towel from the bathroom, and headed out the door. He was immediately comforted a little by the gentle, slightly chilly breeze as he made his way down to the beach, laid his towel on the sand and sat on it.

The beach was Fuyuhiko’s favourite place to be whenever he felt troubled or anxious, especially at night. It was calm, quiet and it allowed him to sort himself out without getting anyone involved. He could just sit there for fifteen minutes or so, admiring the way the moonlight reflected off the sparkling sea and drinking in the familiar scent of sea salt, then return to his cottage and enjoy a peaceful sleep. It was as simple as that.

Smoking helped, too. After making and lighting his joint, he raised it to his lips and took a drag. Smoke billowed out from the tip of his hand-made cigarette, and Fuyuhiko watched as it moved toward the sea and quickly vanished halfway there.

It was nice. He could forget all of his troubles and just  _ be.  _ He knew that a couple of his former classmates liked to come to the beach at night, too, but in all the years he’d been doing this, his peace was never disturbed.

After a few minutes, Fuyuhiko’s mind drifted off completely, and he could only focus on the beach and the taste of his cigarette - so he was startled when he felt someone’s hand gently rest upon his shoulder.

He turned around, preparing to give his intruder a piece of his mind, only to pause when he saw that it was Kazuichi grinning sheepishly at him. “Sorry, ‘Hiko, did I scare ya?”

"Kazuichi…" Fuyuhiko murmured, surprised. "What're you doin' here?"

Kazuichi settled himself beside Fuyuhiko. "I woke up right after you left," he said. "I knew I'd find you here."

"Shit, Kazu…" Fuyuhiko sighed. "I'm fine. I just…"

He paused. Even now, he really didn't like getting anyone involved with his personal problems, even Kazuichi. He didn't need to lean on anyone so much to overcome his problems. He could deal with them on his own. There was no need for anyone to get involved.

Yet, Kazuichi was right there beside him with all the familiar characteristics Fuyuhiko loved - his shoulder-length dark hair that hadn't been brushed for days, his square-rimmed glasses, his pointed teeth and the stubble on his chin. His dark eyes were filled with concern.

Fuyuhiko was glad he was here. Kazuichi was one of the only people who truly understood him and reached out to him despite everything. He was first his blood brother, then his soulmate. He was one of the two people on this island Fuyuhiko trusted with his life, and deep down, he was glad Kazuichi cared for him so much.

He was glad Kazuichi loved him.

“...thank you,” Fuyuhiko told him quietly. He was at a loss. He had so many thoughts of how much he loved Kazuichi circling around his head, but he couldn’t put any of them into words. He was never good at expressing his feelings; even now, he struggled with just spitting it out.

But Kazuichi understood. With a warm smile and a light in his eyes, he reached out and took Fuyuhiko’s hand into his. “Love you too, ‘Hiko.”

As they sat side by side, hand in hand, staring out into the sea, they settled into a comfortable silence. Usually, they’d bicker about something or other - “like an old married couple,” as Akane would say - or otherwise be a lot chattier than this. Now, there was nothing to say out loud. To Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi’s company was enough. As he took another drag of his cigarette and watched the moonlight gently ripple across the sea, he decided that nothing else in the world existed besides Kazuichi and the sights and sounds of the beach. He was truly at ease now, confident that everything was going to be okay. He was so relaxed that, without thinking, he rested his head upon Kazuichi’s shoulder and closed his eye, smiling a little as the mechanic gently ran his hands through his coarse hair.

He could just fall asleep right here in the middle of the beach. There was nowhere else he’d rather be.

“Dont’cha wanna go back to bed, ‘Hiko?” Kazuichi asked gently, breaking the silence at last.

Okay, he had a point.

Fuyuhiko grumbled an affirmative response as he stood up and stretched.

Kazuichi chuckled. “You’re pretty cute when you’re asleep, y’know.”

Fuyuhiko glared at him, blushing. “You’re pretty annoying when you’re awake.”

After packing up the few items Fuyuhiko had brought along with him, the two of them set off toward their shared cottage, hand in hand once more. Upon arrival, they removed their extra clothes and climbed into bed in their pyjamas, lying down facing each other with content smiles as they held each other close.

“G’night, ‘Hiko," said Kazuichi, yawning. "Love you.”

“...love you too, Kazu," Fuyuhiko replied. "G’night.”

As Fuyuhiko drifted off to sleep, he thought to himself, again, that there was nowhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
